Running Out of Options
by Sunlark
Summary: Fionna has lived a pretty normal life until now. Going to school, going out with friends. Until one day she wakes up in a strange new world full of talking animals and people made of sugar. But what will happen when the boys fall in love with their new resident human? And how will the Ice Queen react when the new girl steals all the attention?
1. A Whole New World

**Well here is my fanfiction! I hope you like it and I will try to answer all reviews in the next chapter!**

* * *

Fionna woke up in the middle of a forest clearing without any idea of how she had gotten there. The last thing she could remember was coming home from a fancy dress party with her friends. She reached to her head, only to feel her bunny hat was still there. Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position and winced at a pain in her shoulder. She sat still for a while before realising that she would have to figure out where she was. She stood up, holding her painful shoulder, and started to figure out where she should go next.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention, and her years of martial arts training kicked in. Snapping a low hanging branch off of a nearby tree, she span on her heels and took up a fighting stance. When a squirrel hopped out of a bush, she almost started to laugh. At least, she would, if she wasn't lost in the middle of the woods. And did she mention the sun was going down? She lowered her stick and gently whispered to the squirrel.

"It's ok little guy, I won't hurt you," she said. The squirrel stood on its hind legs and twitched its nose.

"Well thank goodness for that, my dear. I was afraid you would attack me." Fionna screamed and leapt backwards, hold up her branch again. She took a deep breath and then it suddenly dawned on her what was going on.

"Alright, very funny guys. You almost had me." She called into the forest. "Talking squirrels..." she giggled.

"Who are you talking to my dear?" Fionna's attention was drawn back to the squirrel.

"I know you're just pretending it's the squirrel talking guys." She called again.

"I really don't know what you are doing my dear." The squirrel seemed to look quite confused. Fionna grinned. _Well if that was the way they wanted to play this, she would just have to play along. _Fionna turned her attention back to the squirrel.

"Fine then, take me to whoever's in charge around here," she said. The squirrel nodded and the bowed.

"Right this way my dear." he said, and turned around, slowly walking into the forest. Fionna followed and smiled to herself. _What a well trained squirrel. _

**~ X ~**

He couldn't understand where he had gone wrong. He'd followed all the maths and the equations, but all that he had to show for it was a plume of blue smoke and a missing wall. He'd heard stories of an alternate world, known as Ooo. And he was trying to open up a portal so that he could trade science secrets with his female counterpart.

"Maybe next time Prince." Prince Gumball looked down at the little peppermint that help to serve him.

"I just don't know what went wrong, Peppermint Maid," he sighed, smoothing down his scronked dome-piece. He went back to his calculations and began looking through them for mistakes. "It should have open a portal to somewhere," he said, after much thought.

"You'll work it out. If anyone can, it's you, Price." His maid said, already cleaning up the mess that the explosion had caused.

"Well I guess I'll just start by reordering the..." he was cut of by the sound of a door banging open. He turned around to see a squirrel from the nearby woods enter.

"Prince Gumball. I found this charming young lady wandering through the woods alone." She squirrel said, standing up. Gumball looked around but couldn't see anyone but the squirrel. "Come in dear, the prince won't bite," The squirrel looked over his shoulder and Gumball followed his gaze. His breath hitched as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entered the room. She opened her mouth, and he gazed at her, hoping that she would introduce herself.

"What the heck! Are you made of gum?" He saw the girl look him up and down, a look of absolute shock plastered on her face.

"Well I..." Gumball was quickly interrupted by the remainder of his destroyed collapsing in a cloud of dust. Well. So much for first impressions.

* * *

**Well, I didn't expect it to start like that! So what's your favourite pairing? FionnaxMarsh, FionnaxFlame or FionnaxGumball? I'd love to know!**


	2. What's Left?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been a bit busy! But I'm hoping to get some more chapters written of the holidays, so here's a small one to tie you over until then.**

**Review Answers ~**

**slenderpanda597: Thanks for trying anyway, you're a great friend x**

**Thorniko: Sorry I took so long, but thank you so much!**

**Mageblood: I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!**

**And the pairing votes so far are: **

**FioLee: 6 FPxFionna: 3 But don't worry! The votes are still open! And you can vote for other pairs!**

* * *

Fionna wasn't quite sure what to think any more. There was a bright pink man stood in front of her with a talking... peppermint. She was beginning to wonder if maybe this wasn't a joke. She sighed and tilted her head back.

"Ok guys. If this is a joke then you've got me," she said to no one in particular. That was when it hit her. If this wasn't a joke, then she really was stuck in a strange place where animals and food could talk.

"Are you ok?" She was shocked out of her thoughts by the pink man. She'd completely forgotten he was there. "Do you need me to get the doctor?" She stared blankly at him for a few moments before registering what he had said. She quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she lied. She began to glance around the room of what she assumed was meant to be a castle. Only she'd never seen a castle made of sweets before.

"Well where did you come from then? I've never seen someone like you before, is your castle nearby?" Fionna couldn't stop herself. She burst into laughter.

"Me? A castle? Did you think I was a… a princess or something?" She doubled over, getting hysterical. The man just watched her with an odd expression.

"Well who else would you be?" He seemed to realise he wouldn't get an answer out of the girl rolling on his floor. "I'm afraid I don't understand what is so funny." Fionna finally managed to get control of her emotions.

"It's just, that the last thing anyone would call me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I certainly don't behave like one, I'd prefer to go to karate classes than wear a dress." She choked back another fit of the giggles.

"Well what is you name at least?" he asked with growing confusion.

"Fionna, and who are you?" He suddenly flushed (how does a pink person blush?) and began to brush himself down.

"I can't believe I didn't introduce myself! I must mind my manners!" He bowed low. "I am Prince Gumball, ruler of the candy kingdom!" he said with a flourish. He then straightened up and brushed himself down. "So where do you come from, is it near here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of lost. It's in south London," Fionna said. She watched as the Gumball became quite frantic, he ran to the pile of rubble behind him and began to root through it, he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a book and quickly flicked through it. Stopping on a page, his face turned grey.

"Is it on a planet called Earth?" he quietly whispered. Fionna chuckled nervously.

"What other planet would it be on?" she asked uneasily. Gumball closed the book and sighed.

"Well Fionna, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we are very close to south London, in it, in fact. The bad news is: South London was destroyed 3000 years ago."

* * *

**Oh ooooh. Not looking good for Fionna, I would love to hear your reviews and votes for pairings!**


End file.
